Parade
, performed by CHABA, is the twelfth ending song in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It lasted from episode 166 until episode 178 and it has two versions with different animations. Then it was replaced by Yellow Moon. Lyrics Rōmaji Kaze ga fuite... Aai... Itai... Kienai omoi Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu Nido to nai, Nido to nai Suteru nante baka mitai Mujaki ni natte... Aai... IMEJI Kitto sore wa owaranai.... Kitto sore wa owaranai.... Ai no mune kogase Sen no yume watare Juou mujin kakete Te ni tsukamu sekai Kumo ga chigirete Hi ga mata ochite Hitori no PAREDO ga ugokidasou... Bouken Kichijitsu Shinpaku Joushou Meian Souguu Seimei Souai Rōmaji (Full Version) Kaze ga fuite... Aai... Itai... Kienai omoi Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu Nido to nai, Nido to nai Suteru nante baka mitai Mujaki ni natte... Aai... IME-JI (IMAGE)... Kitto sore wa owaranai.... Kitto sore wa owaranai.... Ai no mune kogase Sen no yume watare Juou mujin kakete Te ni tsukamu sekai Kumo ga chigirete Hi ga mata ochite Hitori no PARE-DO (PARADE) ga ugokidasu... Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpaku - Joushou Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai Moshimo itte shimau... Nara... Anata no kami wo Kai de sutte motto Yose au kotoba Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aai, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai Dakara motto fukaku Shitai, Shitai... Aai... Nante Yume mitai Aai... Nante Yume mitai Ai no mune kogase Sen no yume watare Juou mujin kakete Meguriau kiseki Kumo ga chigirete Hi ga mata ochite Futatsu no PARE-DO (PARADE) ga yozora ni tokete... Daremo ga motte iru POKETTO (POCKET) ni shizumeta yoru ga aru Soitsu wo tobosu you ni Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito Mitsukerareta nara ii... Anata no keshiki to onaji mono... Ai no mune kogase Sen no yume watare Juou mujin kakete Te ni tsukamu sekai Kumo ga chigirete Hi ga mata ochite Mikansei no PARE-DO (PARADE) de dokomademo~! Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpaku - Joushou Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpaku - Joushou Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai Kanji (Full Version) 風が吹いて　痛い　消えない想い 何を持って行こうか　集めてひとつ 二度とない　二度とない　捨てるなんて馬鹿みたい 無邪気になって　イメージ きっとそれは終わらない 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　手に掴む世界 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて ひとりのパレードが　動きだす 冒険　吉日　心拍　上昇　明暗　遭遇　生命　相愛 もしも言ってしまうなら　あなたの髪を 嗅いで　吸って　もっと　寄せ合う言葉 ワカラナイ　ワカラナイ　うわべだけじゃわからない だからもっと深くしたい　したい なんて夢みたい 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　巡り逢う奇跡 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて ふたつのパレードが夜空に溶けて 誰もが持っている　ポケットに沈めた夜がある そいつを灯すように　手を伸ばしては泳ぐ人 見つけられたならいい　あなたの景色と同じもの 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　手に掴む世界 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて 未完成のパレードでどこまでも 冒険　吉日　心拍　上昇　明暗　遭遇　生命　相愛 English (Full Version) The wind blows and it hurts, my love won’t go away What should I take with me? There’s only one It’ll never come again, never come again, it’d be stupid to throw it away That innocent image Surely won’t end... It surely won't end... Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And the one-person parade begins to move An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love If you say something, the words make me Smell your hair, inhale it, and cuddle up closer I don’t know, I don’t know, I won’t know just from appearance So I want, I want to get deeper It’s like a dream... It's like a dream... Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the miracle of meeting The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And two parades melt into the night sky There’s a night everyone’s waiting for, deep in their pockets I hope you’ve found someone who lights you up, swims to you when you hold out your arms With the same scenery as you Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again This incomplete parade moves everywhere An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Akamaru (First Version) * Pakkun (First Version) * Naruto Uzumaki * Kakashi Hatake (First Version) * Ino Yamanaka (First Version) * Sakura Haruno * Kiba Inuzuka (First Version) * Shikamaru Nara (First Version) * Asuma Sarutobi (First Version) * Chōji Akimichi (First Version) * Kurenai Yuhi (First Version) * Rock Lee (First Version) * Hinata Hyūga (First Version) * Neji Hyūga (First Version) * Tenten (First Version) * Shino Aburame (First Version) * Might Guy (First Version) Trivia * By some interpretations of the second version of this ending, Sasuke was essentially known as the "fallen leaf" ninja when he left the village. Sakura is shown catching a falling leaf with Naruto walking away from her. It seems that Naruto is giving Sakura that leaf as a metaphor of bringing Sasuke back. * In the last part of the ending, there is a poster on the wall at Sakura's room written "一生愛の人生よ (''Isshō ai no jinsei yo)" ''meaning "Always a life of love" or "A life with love throughout". Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Parade